Another Saber Summoned
by LanceofManyNames
Summary: Oneshot. The battle between Saber and Rider has the same outcome in many different worlds; however, it is not always by the same person, or the same way. Rated T for content.


_**Fate Stay Night: A Different Saber**_

On the rooftop of the highest skyscraper in Fuyuki City, a battle of forces akin to nature's destructive power waged. If one were to be witness to it, they would say that two heroes had decided to fight one another.

They wouldn't be far from the facts. For this is only one of the battles fought in the Holy Grail War, a contest between seven resurrected heroes of myth and legend, each partnered with a single magus as 'Master' in the contract, battle for the ultimate prize: the Holy Grail, an omnipotent object of such power, it can grant any wish in all existence. But it can only grant the wish of one person. That is the reason for these battles: to determine the one most deserving of the goal.

Officially, the rules state that only the heroes, known in the war as 'Servants' engage in combat. But doing something like that is idiotic. If one wants to stop a machine, cut the power. That is why Masters are often targeted over the Servants. Regular humans are much simpler to dispose of. However, in this Fifth Holy Grail War, one Master is determined that no Master be harmed: Emiya Shirou, Master of the Servant class, Saber. The duel on the rooftop is between his Servant and the one called Rider, a woman with ankle length hair, and smells of blood.

"Well, I would say that this spot is best."

Rider leapt back from a swing of Saber's sword, its length at least twice her height. Yet the silver-armored knight wielded it as if it were normal to hold such a huge block of steel.

Saber tensed, his instincts screaming that Rider was preparing for something.

"Does that mean you intended to bring our battle here?" His voice echoed like his youthful and noble self, yet twisted with mania in the same instant.

"Yes. Here I don't need to worry about others seeing my Noble Phantasm. Anywhere else would catch too much attention."

Shirou felt a shock of realization run up his spine. If Rider had intended to bring the fight here, then her weapon was at least powerful enough to destroy this entire roof.

Rider took her dagger's edge to her throat, and a pool of blood poured out from her body.

But then, a magnificent creature, the legendary winged horse Pegasus, raised itself up from the blood.

"So, that is your Noble Phantasm, the winged horse Pegasus?" The pure white horse nuzzled itself against Rider's cheek as she gently stroked the steed's mane.

"No, but it is connected to it. Unfortunately, it requires I bind its will to my own, to use it properly."

An instant later the magnificent creature leapt to the skies with Rider atop, a shining star in the night air.

"Farewell, Saber. Even if you survive, your master will be obliterated from my attack."

The mythic beast rears its head, a harmonious whiny calling for blood. It soars into the heavens, disappearing from mortal eyes. But then, it arcs back, a bullet of light aimed straight at Saber.

"BELLERO—"

The winged horse beats its wings harder, its speed nearing impossible velocity. There is no time to escape; there is only one choice for Saber: to stand his ground.

"PHON!"

Even if his eyes could not be seen, Saber's gaze was leveled straight at the projectile. But he knew this would not be the end. In one motion, he planted his sword into the roof, and reached for a pendant around his neck.

"Rider, you said that you chose this place because it would lack an audience? I must agree. For here, my Noble Phantasm can be fully unleashed!"

Saber tore the pendant from his neck, a blast of prana echoing out from the gem in the center. Prana charged the air around Saber's left arm, until it took shape. A great-shield appeared, the etchings of its front the work of the most dedicated weapons-makers. The artistic carvings flowed together into the face of a wolf, staring down its enemies. In one hand, Saber grabbed the massive shield, and braced for impact. The crystallized memory's name was shouted to the heavens above.

"GREATSHIELD—"

Rider prepared for the defense to shatter against her power.

"—OF ARTORIAS!"

But the shield did not shatter.

No, there wasn't even a sign that an attack had been struck. Shirou forced his eyes open against the gale-force winds, to see the impossibility at work.

Saber was holding his ground. The knight's will and the shield would not allow himself to bow in defeat. In fact, one would say that he wasn't even near his limit. All the force of Rider's attack was bleeding off, trying to break through the shield's defense in vain.

"What the—? Rider, kill him already, what the hell's wrong with you, you stupid woman?!"

At that instant, the battle turns. Without even looking, Saber seized the massive sword jammed in the building. He cleaved through the steed and Rider in one bisecting move. The azure blade is soaked in Rider's blood, and the match is decided.


End file.
